Magnets have been in use for hundreds of years probably the first being for magnetic compasses for navigation. The industrial revolution saw new uses develop such as solenoids, metal lifting cranes and pumps for moving liquid metals in nuclear reactors. All magnets have what is called North and South poles with lines of force eminating therefrom in a magnetic circuit. With any two magnets like poles repel and unlike poles attract. This is the basis for movement produced in the instant invention. The distances between the magnets are important since the force varies inversely as the square of the separating distance. Basically used is the electromagnet since the strength of it can be easily controlled since the strength depends on the amperage in the circuit times the number of turns of wire about a Ferromagnetic core.
Attempts have been made in the past to utilize magnetic force for movement of robotic and prosthetic devices, the one most closely related to applicants device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,855 to Rincoe Nov. 5, 1991. This patent teaches a plurality of magnets including at least one electromagnet linearly aligned so that the law of magnets can be applied to cause an expansion or contraction. It is the reversal of the polarity of selected electromagnets that causes the expansion or contraction. So far this patent appears basically the same as applicants invention. However, "855" diverges in that the preferred embodiments require that the opposite end of the magnets be hinged, that the magnets are covered by an outer sheath or skin carrying electrical conductors with contacts and that sensors are used in the hinge discs and on the outer surface of the skin or glove. Applicants device differs in that it includes rigid electrically insulating material surrounding the magnets, elastic electrically insulating material mounted between each adjacent fixed and reversible polarity magnets, guide means, electrolyte carrying tubes both metal and flexible types or a slideable guide electrical carrying means and a cable digit control.